


blow your mind

by zeulgis



Series: story time! [1]
Category: Chungha (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeulgis/pseuds/zeulgis
Summary: 𝓳𝓾𝓼𝓽 𝓫𝓮𝓬𝓪𝓾𝓼𝓮 𝓘 𝓵𝓸𝓸𝓴 𝓱𝓾𝓶𝓪𝓷 𝓽𝓱𝓪𝓽 𝓭𝓸𝓮𝓼𝓷'𝓽 𝓶𝓮𝓪𝓷 𝓘 𝓪𝓶.genre: fluff, witch!chungha, college!AUpairing: chungha / neutral!reader





	blow your mind

"What are you doing?" you asked, delicately touching Chungha's hands as she tried to neatly tie the blindfold around your eyes. "I swear if this is one of your pranks -"

    Hearing her laugh made you end your sentence short, waiting for an answer from your best friend. You knew Chungha well, some might say too well, so you couldn't help but suspect her every move, even with your eyes covered. As soon as you entered your shared house, in your first year in college, a bucket full of flour awaited you above the door. A smile crept up your face, remembering the day in great detail, remembering Chungha's endless apologies and the way her embarrassed little grin made your heart jump. "Don't worry. There will be no pranks tonight," you could  _feel_  her smirk. "I promise." as soon as those words left her lips, you felt a soft pair of hands grabbing yours, guiding you around the house. You took one, two, three and many more careful steps, focusing your attention on the warm sensation of Chungha's hands, the faint melody she so secretly was humming and the unsteady rhythm of your heartbeat. Although she did promise no pranks, it all felt too uncanny to  _not_  be one. It has been quite a while since you've last been here, so a 'welcome back' prank wasn't too far fetched.

    Chungha's not so quiet squeal made you realize your little trip came to an end, bumping into the brunette carelessly. "We're here," she cleared her throat, turning around you assumed, allowing you to take off your blindfold. Shortly after adjusting your eyes to the much brighter surroundings, you couldn't help but laugh.

"Is this seriously it?" you asked in between chuckles, walking around your now decorated backyard. Around the blooming magnolia trees, numerous fairy lights were hanging on every branch. Right in the middle was placed a seemingly cosy blanket, a few pillows and lots of books, the dewy smell of grass accompanying the serene atmosphere nicely. A great amount of detail was put into this, that's for sure. You turned around, finding yourself face to face with Chungha, holding a cup of your favourite tea and some snacks. Pink dusted over her cheeks along with a wide cherry smile, making your knees feel weak. No words were needed as she once again guided you to your seat surrounded by fluffy pillows and a great tea, more than curious to see what comes next. In the blink of an eye, right after making sure you were completely comfortable, Chungha stood in front of you.

"I welcome thee to my first, and hopefully not last, magic show!" her expression was too sincere for it to be a joke. Her sparkly eyes and joyful expression gave it away. She was serious.

   At that moment, nothing and no one could explain what happened. The way she so gracefully moved her hands turned out to be mesmerizing as little buds of light enveloped both of you. You were speechless. You wanted to say _so many_  things, but at the same time, you wanted to say nothing. You were afraid that every move, every sound you made would ruin this. This magical moment. By the way Chungha was laughing, you knew - you were sure - your expression was beyond silly. Soon, the small lights formed pictures, words, anything Chungha wanted. It all felt too unbelievable. Thinking that this little heaven used to be your backyard a few minutes ago felt too unrealistic.

_She blew your mind._


End file.
